


desperate measures

by mssjynx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anger, Basketball, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: craig needs to know why tyler's avoiding him.





	desperate measures

“Why have you been avoiding me!?” 

Craig’s hands slammed against Tyler’s chest with his words, sick of the older boy turning his head and pretending he didn’t hear Craig’s pleas. Tyler was a master of avoidance but Craig was sick of him ignoring his texts and walking away when he called his name. 

He refused to lose this chance. 

“Craig, I have to go out and play in a minute,” Tyler pushed, running a hand through his hair. His basketball shirt showed off the muscles of his shoulders and arms, and his biceps flexed as he clenched his fists. “I don’t have time for this.” The thump of his back against the wall sounded again throughout the changing room as Craig kept him from running away again. 

“What did I do to piss you off, hey?” His words were angry, full of fire and displeasure. There was no way he was letting Tyler get away, even as the boy gazed helplessly over to the door.  

He pushed his fingers through his hair again, showing his stress and strain in habits Craig had long since memorised. “You didn’t do anything, I’m not avoiding you.” The lie seethed and scorched as it pushed past his teeth and the anger roaring behind Craig’s glare grew in volume.

“Bullshit,” he hissed. “If you hate me just fucking tell me, but if there’s something I did I want to know!” 

“I don’t hate you, asshole,” Tyler snapped, defensive as he folded his arms over his chest. “It’s nothing to do with you, you’re being dramat-”

His hand smacked against Tyler’s chest again, feeling the heat beneath his skin. Cheering and chatter could be heard from the bleachers above them, only a few more minutes lasting before the game was set to start. “I’m not being dramatic! I’ve lost my best fucking friend over the last few weeks and I don’t even know what I did! You can’t leave me like this, I fucking- I-”

Tyler bared his teeth, a war raging behind his eyes. “You won’t understand,” he pushed, Craig unsure if he heard the desperation in his voice or if he merely imagined it. 

“Try me.” No more patience. 

Craig could pinpoint the moment that Tyler gave in, fire igniting beneath his tongue with enough anger to rival Craig’s. “Fine. I fucking like you.  _ That’s  _ why I’m avoiding you,” he snapped, pushing his finger to the centre of Craig’s chest and pushing him back a step. “Because I spend all this time around you thinking about how much I want more than just friendship, and how every time I see you smile I want to kiss you but I  _ can’t _ . That’s fucking why.” 

With anger in his eyes hiding his despair, Tyler gave a light shove to Craig’s shoulder; no intent to cause harm, merely to put the distance between them. The bonfire in Craig’s glare had sizzled out, no longer blazing. Downpour had put him out and soaked him through, awe and shock and disbelief all mixing into one behind his crystal blue eyes. 

“Now I have a game to win.” 

Tyler didn’t meet his eyes from then, dropping them to the floor as he stormed to the exist. It was the slam of door shutting behind him that tore Craig out of his daze. The realisation of what he’d just heard sunk in, of what Tyler had confessed, what he’d meant. Before he knew it, he was running. 

He shoved through the door. “Tyler!” he called, running down the hall that led into the basketball stadium. “Tyler! Fuck’s sake, look at me!” 

The basketballer spun around, anger still trying to shield his pain as Craig closed the space between them. He didn’t stop, pressing one hand to Tyler’s chest and pushing up onto his toes. 

He kissed him. 

His other hand flew up to Tyler’s shoulder to steady himself, eyes closed tightly as he pushed all of his thoughts and feelings into the kiss. A second passed, just one; before Tyler’s hands found his hips, stepping forward into his space and sealing their kiss. 

They shared a breath, lips moving together with desperate motivation as if the world was ending, as if they’d never see each other again, as if this was the end of everything. The anger beneath their fingertips dissolved into a mutual need and the grip on Craig’s hips had the world spinning around him. When he fell back to his feet, he couldn’t do anything but focus on keeping his lungs working.. 

“Good luck,” he whispered, flicking his tongue out over his lips to savour the taste Tyler left behind. A gentle pat to the chest, dismissing the shock in those brilliant icy eyes. 

Tyler’s hold on Craig lingered an extra few seconds before he released him, stepping back and nodding slowly. “Thank you,” he mumbled, blinking himself out of his shock as he backed away from the boy he had fallen in love with. With one last stare, he turned and walked out onto the sidelines of the court. 


End file.
